


Pyro

by garvet, WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Две встречи в жизни Пиро, погубившие его сначала как писателя, а позже — как террориста.





	Pyro

Кто-то из русских сказал несусветную глупость о том, что рукописи не горят. Еще как полыхают! Горит вообще все, но они — в первую очередь. Синджун Аллердайс мог бы многое рассказать об огне глупым русским. Он мог бы им рассказать, как собственноручно жег свои рукописи и они, черт подери, горели славно!  
Когда простой человек смотрит вокруг, он видит разное — деревья, людей, воду, дома. Мир Аллердайса тонул в огне. Пламя отличалось только по интенсивности. Пылали деревья в парке, полыхали люди, потрескивали, сгорая, дома. Никто не замечает пламени, если горение происходит медленно. Некоторые вещи, тлея, даже успевают временно восстанавливаться, но в итоге окисление возьмет свое, все сгорит. Аллердайс замечал даже самое медленное тление. Поначалу это завораживало, потом заставляло всматриваться в мир более пристально, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то за стеной огня, услышать слова за хаосом потрескивания, отметить красоту за неминуемым распадом.  
Ему нравилось. Нравилось сдерживать себя, не звать огонь без нужды, его и так полно вокруг. Возможно — ему нравилось так думать — огонь и сделал его писателем. Блестящим журналистом с особым взглядом на мир. Известным автором, пробовавшим себя и в готических романах, и в детективах, и в документальном жанре. Везде его преследовал успех. Ему казалось, еще немного — и будет достаточно. Славы, денег, внимания и главное — влияния.  
Подчинить себе огонь — невелика задача. Пока ты на него смотришь, ты можешь сделать его совсем незаметным, а можешь раздуть факел до небес, сотворить огненную птицу и сжать до крохотной искорки.  
Однажды он погасил пожар. Это было в небольшом индонезийском городке, откуда он вел репортажи. Кажется, загорелся отель. Или бордель — он не стал вникать, просто стоял перед пылающим зданием в толпе зевак. Сначала завороженный, впитывая впечатления, отмечая реакции людей, типажи — пригодится для будущих текстов. Затем протянул руку и погасил пламя, заставил его свернуться до крохотного тлеющего уголька. Он мог бы помогать людям, подумалось ему, вот хозяин отеля (или борделя) решил, что все кончено, он разорен. Но приходит герой и одним движением пальцев возвращает ему жизнь, надежды, благосостояние. На какое-то время, до следующего забытого на столе утюга.  
Народ, конечно, ахнул, кто-то стал молиться, благодаря богов за чудо, а кто-то приметил, по чьему жесту это произошло. Богов благодарить — дело привычное, а вот с людьми все сложнее.  
— Поджигатель! Колдун-поджигатель! — завопил кто-то. А после такого возгласа доказать, что ты — герой, сложно.  
Ему пришлось уносить ноги. Несколько дней скрываться, а после — убедить редакцию, что в Афганистане его работа сейчас куда нужнее и перспективнее. И не обращаться к прямому управлению огнем еще долго. Настоящий огонь — слишком просто, управлять огнем в людях — интереснее. Заставить их преклоняться, а не кричать «Поджигатель!» Заставить их думать, а не забывать утюги на столах. Пробудить сочувствие к бедным, нетерпение к несправедливости — вот чем он должен был жечь. Слово — вот его знамя и пламя.  
До поры ему казалось, что все удалось.  
Пока он не встретил ее. Рейвен Даркхольм. Это было на приеме по случаю выхода его очередной книги. Он расхаживал по арендованному издательством роскошному залу с бокалом в руках, едва ли зная половину нужных гостей, которых пригласил его литагент. Критики, торговцы, меценаты. Шакалы, живущие или согревавшиеся за счет его огня, но шакалы нужные.  
Рейвен была ослепительно хороша в своем откровенном платье и с этими этническими украшениями в виде черепов в прическе и на пояске. Он принял ее за одну из поклонниц его готики, за охотницу за вниманием кумира. Он пользовался такими не раз, поэтому был удивлен, когда спросив: «Вам понравилась книга?», услышал: «Нет».  
— Мне вообще не нравится то, что вы пишете, это вызывает жалость, — сказала она, отпивая из своего бокала. — Синджун, как такой, как вы, может плясать в угоду публике?  
Она произнесла его имя правильно, на австралийский манер, и это мгновенно погасило его гнев. Обычно и издатели, и поклонники стремятся исковеркать все по-своему, а то и сократить до панибратского «Джон», его это давно перестало бесить. Но внимание к таким мелочам он ценил.  
— Что же вы делаете здесь, если вам не нравятся мои книги? — спросил он.  
— Пришла сказать вам именно это, — улыбнулась она. — Что мне не нравится, как вы развлекаете публику вместо того, чтобы изменять мир. Что вы сдерживаете свой дар. Вы клоун, фокусник. А рождены волшебником.  
Ее пальцы коснулись его щеки — она почти флиртовала, почти — как язычок пламени, обволакивающий деревяшку, но отклоняющийся при первом же колебании воздуха. Они проговорили весь вечер.  
Она знала, кто он.  
Она знала о его даре.  
И ей было плевать на тонны написанной им макулатуры — эта макулатура ничего не изменяла, никого не спасала, не говорила правды, она тлела словом, но не могла заставить загореться никого. Рейвен Даркхольм смела утверждать, что перед ней и не писатель вовсе, а запуганный мутант, носящий маску клоуна, чтоб не дай бог никто не узнал, кто он, и не пришлось жить и бороться за себя и свою жизнь по-настоящему.  
Это было чересчур, но она даже дала ему свою визитку. Мол, когда наиграетесь в литературу для подростков и скучающих дам, позвоните, мистер Аллердайс, Синджун, для вас будет настоящее дело. Много настоящих дел, огня, настоящей жизни.  
Он даже не сжег эту визитку, хоть и хотелось, очень хотелось. Но это был вызов.  
Он должен был доказать хотя бы самому себе, что он не клоун, он способен изменить все, не потакая сопливым мечтам дам и подростков.  
Свою следующую книгу он писал год. Ночами. Забывая отвлечься на завтрак и на обед. Он рассказывал о том, как жить с огнем внутри и снаружи. Он писал о преступности и коррупции, о расовой ненависти и о добрососедской неприязни. О пороках, сжигавших людей, о губительных традициях, за которые люди хватаются, чтобы не чувствовать погребального костра, на котором плавятся их страны, цивилизации, расы. Он писал об уродах и фриках, подобных ему самому, забитых камнями или скрывавшихся всю жизнь. О тех, кто боялся и о тех, кого боялись. О, ему было что сказать. Он привык смотреть сквозь пламя, он привык замечать и отмечать. Ложь, лицемерие, прогнившие традиции, страх, смерть — все, от чего люди предпочитают отвернуться, но за что перепуганно держатся обеими руками.  
Обгоревшими, грязными от сажи ручонками.  
Он так и назвал книгу — Pyro. Огонь.  
Книга, конечно, провалилась. Она была слишком оскорбительна и не похожа на то, что он писал раньше.  
Газеты некоторое время кричали об оскорблении хорошего вкуса, о том, что знаменитый Аллердайс исписался. Кто-то из поклонников купил книгу автоматически, как очередную книгу любимого автора, и с отвращением выбросил, едва ли осилив половину.  
Его книга показательно сжигалась во дворах христианских школ.  
Его книгу отказывались принимать на продажу и хранение.  
— Нужно покаяться, — предложил ему лит-агент. — Сказать, что это был неудачный эксперимент и побыстрее скормить им что-нибудь легкое, о приключениях, как раньше.  
Аллердайс поступил иначе. Он выкупил остатки тиража, выгрузил все посреди пустыря за городом и чиркнул зажигалкой.  
Горело отлично, любому русскому бы понравилось.  
Аллердайс был австралийцем, но ему нравилось. С каждым языком пламени, пожиравшим его слово, он ощущал изменения в себе самом. Вот истина, в огне, а слова не нужны никому, слова никого не убедят. Он должен показать делом, чего стоят они все. Каждое свое слово он докажет огнем. Нет больше писателя Синджуна Аллердайса.  
Есть только огонь, Пиро. Фрик в клоунском прикиде и с огнеметом за спиной, достойный символ этого мира и этого времени.  
Последней он сжег визитку Рейвен Даркхольм, предварительно, конечно, позвонив ей и договорившись о встрече.  
Ему просто понравилось сжигать.

***

Мир Пиро тонул в огне. Ему казалось, что еще немного — и будет достаточно. Сжечь пару продажных сенаторов — и люди увидят, как легче дышится после того, как гарь развеется. Во время чумы все очищают огнем. Его зовут террористом — пусть. Проклятья пациентов — жертва, приносимая любым хирургом, работающим без анестезии. Но после — все увидят и поймут. Он нес свое пламя подобно знамени. До поры ему казалось, что все удалось.  
Он изменял мир, он был в двух шагах от того, чтобы изменить его навсегда.  
Если бы не чертовы клоуны, называющие себя героями. Из-за них Пиро угодил в тюрьму. Временно, конечно. В его голове уже зрел тысяча и один план, как оттуда выбраться и сделать это максимально зрелищно.  
Она пришла к нему на свидание, хотя он ничего подобного не ожидал.  
Кетрин Прайд, Китти, он узнал ее сразу — одна из этих клоунов, защитивших чертова сенатора. Из-за нее ему приходится мечтать о тысяче и одном плане выбраться.  
— Мистер Аллердайс, Сен-Джон, — смущенно сказала она. — Простите, вы не подпишете мне книгу?  
И протянула зачитанный томик, его последнюю, самую неудачную книгу. “Pyro”.  
Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас сжечь этот сохранившийся экземпляр, вместе с тюрьмой, этой бестактной поклонницей и самим собой.  
Вместо этого почти забытым движением он раскрыл книгу на положенной для автографа странице.  
— И как вам книга? — спросил он.  
— Очень понравилась, — сказала Китти. — Она мне помогла. Мне кажется, она изменила меня и помогла сделать очень важный выбор. У вас очень хорошо получилось.  
Он поднял на нее взгляд — ни искорки лукавства.  
«Мисс Прайд на долгую память и до новых встреч. С. Дж. Аллердайс» — написал он.  
Может, эти русские иногда и правы.


End file.
